That night
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: What if Raj and Penny did sleep together?
1. Chapter 1

The night they slept together

Sure she was upset about Leonard and Priya, who wouldn't Priya was everything Penny wasn't, smart, successful, great career. Hell I'd pick her over me. But sleeping with Raj had nothing to do with the two, Raj was always attracted to her, mute and all, the wine did some talking but Raj saying those sweet things to her was all she needed to here and then he called her beautiful and she knew where that was headed, wrapped up in his arms the next morning. Lucky for her she remembers every detail.

She remembered kissing him and then going down on him and then him on her, then removing each other's clothes as she put the condom on him as she then got on top of him but at some point she did some crazy sex position even she didn't know, she was sure was going to be sore, probably some Kuma Sutra, then she remembers him getting on top and thrusting her as she felt her walls cave in as she climax multiple time before he did the same as she fell asleep with each other spooning.

Now as Raj is mute again they dress in silence and instructs him to act natural. He nods.

Oh crap Leonard is here and so is Howard, well might as well do the walk of shame while everyone is here.

"Morning guys." She says before making her way to her apartment as she hears Leonard asks what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

After Bernadette and Amy have left Penny is sitting on the couch remembering their words, does this mean I have something for Raj, they're right whether Leonard winds up with Priya they're done now that I've slept with Raj. What was I thinking?

Then a knock is at the door.

"Oh."

"Can I come in?"

"I should say no, but okay."

As Raj starts rambling she can't help notice he is kind of cute. Wth Penny?

"So I was wondering I don't know how you feel but last night wasn't an mistake for me, I was hoping you'd like to go to dinner."

Wow.

"Raj you can't talk to be unless drunk or buzzed."

"What if you help me get over it?"

"Raj you've know me for a few years and nothing yet."

"But it's always with the group setting, never one on one."

"Hmm, you think it might work?"

"Couldn't help but try."

"Okay."

"Great I get over being a mute and date a beautiful woman." Causing Penny to smile all day.

"So can I say I've ruined you for white men?"

She just winks and says "Maybe." As they head for the door.

Just then Leonard and Howard come out. Penny doesn't want to deal with that. So sends Raj off and closes the door.

As the guys walk down the stairs Howard asks what was he doing at Penny's.

"Setting up a date, I felt since we slept together at least see if something was there."

Raj's response almost cause Leonard and Howard to fall.

Xxxx

After the date, a very sober penny and raj go back to her apartment as he walks her to the door.

"Want to come in?"

"Okay." At least he's trying she thinks, even if it's one worded answers.

As the sit on the couch without hesitation she grabs his face and kisses him, deeply and he returns the kiss and before long their shirts are off and Penny leads them to her bed.

As penny is laying on the bed Raj removes her skirt and then thong and before Penny has time to think he's going down on her, last night was fuzzy, but this night won't.

Her head is swirling as Raj is going down on her as she's moaning.

Damn he's good, maybe too good. Within minutes Penny feels an orgasm approaching, as she calls his name out over and over until she orgasms.

Raj stands up and Penny notices a rather large tent in his boxers. Wow I had no idea he'd be big, let's take a look.

As she pulled his boxers down it was bigger. Oh I'm going to enjoy this.

As she puts him in his mouth Raj places his hands in her hair and starts moaning and as she feels him tighten up he starts to face fuck her, which she almost choked if she had a gag reflex. But it also made her pussy wet. Before long Raj is emptying his seed down her throat.

Wow that was intense.

Penny lays back down as raj slides into her bare moist pussy. Penny throws her head back to his size, all those times with Leonard made her forget what a big dick felt like and Raj had one.

He starts thrusting and penny's moans get louder and louder. She digs her nails into his skin as he dugs in deeper, before long he just pounding away as her orgasms keep hitting her and he finally empties inside her.

A few moments she gets on top and rides him, raj takes one breast and starts to suck it while she rides him and then takes the other, he slaps ass checks a couple times, if possible it made her wetter, who knew Raj was a freak. Soon she felt her walls come down and felt him cum given the evidence on her inner leg.

He instructs her to get in doggie style. Damn I might not walk tomorrow.

As she feels Raj slide in and starts to thrust causing to match his and then he slaps her ass again, she then feels him grab a breast and play with it, it almost made her cum.

As she looks at her mirror and notices Raj's dark dick sliding in and out, it looks nothing like the white dicks she's been with and turns her on and moment later her orgasm hits her. As raj keeps pounding away until he spills his seed in her, he pulls out and penny turns over and lays down on the bed.

Raj starts to get up.

"No, stay." She says holding onto his arm.

He does as sleep dies t take long to overtake them.


End file.
